Mangled
by Negaishippingishappening12
Summary: Hey, guys, I'm taking a little break from Pokemon to do this, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Mangled

Now now now, I can tell what you're thinking. "With a name like that, NOTHING could be bad!" Well, that is wrong. First off, I'm 12 and the nightguard. Told you. I needed money for reasons you don't need to know, and they hired me to work 12am to 6am. At first, all I did was sit around and keep my finger on the wind up key, wearing a Freddy Flazbear or whatever mask. But it got really… odd on my first night when they Phone Guy who never told me his name said the animatronics were not liking the adults. "Yeah, they're fine with the kids, but with adults they just act really mean, just… staring at them." "Wait wait, slow your roll buddy, did you just say that these robots are _fine with kids?!_" "Uh, yeah, why- ohhhh!" "O-o-o-oh!" I said mocking him. "You sir, are not smart. Hold on." I flipped my mask off and shouted at the Bonnie from the new place. "Hey, I'm just a kid! You wouldn't hurt a kid, would you?" "Wait, you're a… Chica, Balloon Boy-" "We heard him." One of the creepiest robots, named Balloon Boy, crawled out of my right vent, and the new Chica came out my left, giving me a small heart attack. "Why didn't anyone tell us it was a kid?" Balloon Boy cried. "Better yet, why was a kid hired here?" "Well, you three, I was- oh, crap!" I slammed my finger on the tablet acting as a camera to wind up the music box in the prize corner, but it had run out. "Oh, no no no! I'm dead!" "You might be annoyed to death," Chica groaned, leaving. "Tell the others it's a kid!" Bonnie yelled. "Watch this." I said Balloon Boy was ONE of the creepiest, and here came number one on the fear list, an un-named animatronic I called the Puppet dragged itself in, asking in a wavering female voice, "Where'd the music go? And why is a kid here?" "He's our night guard, and that money-hungry boss hired him to save a few pennies." Bonnie snapped. "Oh, okay." Puppet took the tablet away from me and left, its finger on the wind-up button. "Alrighty… then… that happened." "Come on, you should meet the rest of us, mainly so you don't have to repeat your story thousands of times."

"And, that's why I'm here." New Bonnie had taken me to the Storage Room where the old animatronics were held, and the least scary one was Foxy. That's saying a ton. Freddy looked like every square inch of it was stained, or at least the parts that were intact. Chica's costume mouth was hanging open, and of course, the old Bonnie's _face _was gone, leaving it's endoskeleton revealed. "You still haven't seen the new Foxy, mate!" Old Foxy chimed. "Her name is Foxina, but those awful staff members are calling her Mangle." It creeped me out, like everything, that the robots referred to each other with genders, instead of just 'it', or 'it's'. The always said 'her', or 'his', and it was so strange. "Alright, where is… Foxina?" "Above you." I looked up to see a messed up, scary, insane… well, all I could sat is mangled robot with two heads staring down at me! I screamed and ran right into the door, instead of opening it. (Genius, I know!) "Well well well, that isn't my… normal greeting from a child," the monster said. "I can uh… tell?" "Well, you're observant." "T-thanks?" "Yes, congrats for having eyes." "Foxina, quit being rude. I get you don't like the toddlers for tearing you apart, but still! What did he do to you?" Old Freddy said. "Hey, we should introduce him to Gold-" Balloon Boy didn't finish as New Bonnie covered its mouth with its hand. "I have better ideas. So, kiddo, I've seen that little tool kit you have," Old Freddy gestured to my pocket where I had a bag with a set of mini tools, with a two screwdrivers and a wrench. "And, that little new-fangled toy you had on your desk, well… sort of became Foxina, in a way." Old Foxy was referring to the little Freddy toy on my desk I got, that I took apart and rebuilt into a huge mess for fun. "So, we were thinking, do you think you could fix Mangle up there?" Puppet asked. "Don't call me that! Only _he _can call me that!" "Oh, yes, you go on about how Gold-" Bonnie again covered Balloon Boy's mouth before he could continue, with Mangle glaring at him. "Well, I could give it a shot, if I have the tools." "Yay!"

"Alright, you. You've better know what you're doing." "If I'm frank, will you kill me?" "I was just kidding!" "Good, because I have no clue." Alright, I told myself, this is just like what I did, only reverse… and bigger. First I snapped the other side of Foxina's head into it's mask, after prying/snapping the eye out of the mouth. "Oh… um, there's no eye to replace that," I said looking in the spare parts box. "I have an idea." I took the other eye out, and replaced both with scarlet eyes. Then I had to find its costume, which was torn to shreds. "Well… crud." After what felt like hours of searching, I found one of Foxy's old suits. "So… you're supposed to be Foxina, but Foxy is a pirate, so why don't you wear this?" "I don't think it will fit." Foxina could have been right, as it was built to have female features, one of them being a slightly larger, more detailed chest, (_From the author: Please don't tell me that'll start more Rule #34, right? And now that I've said it, it's gonna happen. Great. -_-_) so it may not fit. But, we didn't have time to check, as I noticed it's hands and feet were mixed up. It took a while, but once I had them off, I noticed another thing. It had white hands and feet, and that wouldn't work with the brown fur suit with black pirate vest, so after another hour of looking, I gave up and found some paint that I would use to change it to brown paws with black nails. When I got started with that, Mangle piped up for the first time in hours. "Uh, Mr. Nightman? Do you think uh… you could paint them while I was wearing them?" "Why would you want that?" I asked. "Well, I've never seen or heard any of the outside world much, but once a teenage girl was on the phone to get her little brother while he was playing with my freaking arm, and-" "Wait what?" "Why do you think I'm like this? All the little kids would tear me up, and after awhile, the staff stopped trying to fix me, and then I became a "tear-apart and rebuild" attraction. But anyway, she was talking about her new pet cure-" "Pedicure." "Right, pedicure, and I wondered what the big hype was about nails being stained with ink." "Well, only girls get them, so I can't tell you outside of what I've seen on T.V., but they just get their nails done and pay a load of money. Nothing big, but if you want it, sure." I snapped the plastic limbs onto Mangle, and started painting. It was actually easier than trying to paint them off, as it kept a good shape around the endoskeleton's body parts. Once I was done and threw it's costume on, it was almost six A.M. "Well, we're done! You look pretty good, and keep this with you for the adults to have." I had written a note that read: "_Hey, don't let those little ones rip me up! The nightguard worked hard on me, and he doesn't want me getting ripped up! If he finds me a mess, he'll tell EVERYONE that you hired a 12 year old! Signed, __**Foxina**__. Not Mangle." _"Alright, that threat should keep you alive for a bit." I don't know why, but I was getting used to the robot. It seemed nice, and really funny. Once six came, everyone ran to their usual posts, and I saw Foxina, waving it's… waving her hand good-bye. I waved back.

Hi guys, Negaishippingishappening12 here, wow that's a mouthful, and the reason I made this is because I'm a tad bored of Pokemon, so I'm testing the waters with some good old FN F! Will I make more for ALL the animatronics? MAYHAPZ! Anyway, see you later, and remember, tell me what you think of this! Bye! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Night 2

Well, I came back for a second night. I really hated my job, but the robots made it easier. When I came back for a second time, I was glad no one ripped up Mangle, er… Foxina. She was wandering around, unlike the other animatronics. "Hi Mr. Nightman, nice to see you again!" She said, cheerfully. "Hey, Foxina. Glad to see you in once piece." "Me too! I really thought I would get torn up again! Well,I gotta go make sure no one turned off!" And with that, I was alone. I still had a job to do, but it was not as stressful knowing they wouldn't kill me. The phone started ringing again, and I forced myself to pick up. "Hello?" "Yeah, uh… hey! We uh… got your note and as you can uh… see, the new Foxy is still intact… I don't really like the design. Foxy was always my favorite, but that puppet… it creeps me out." "It seemed nice enough." "Yeah… so, uh… I was meaning to tell you about some legal things… the building might be on shutdown for a bit next week… some investigation going down… they didn't tell me what for. I'm guessing just some bugs in the kitchen." "Well, I was going to grab a slice of pizza, but nevermind." "Yeah… I don't uh… suggest you do. Stuff tastes like uh… cardboard. And the lemonade… ugh. Tastes like cat pee." "I can imagine. Anything else I should know?" "Uh… not much. You'll finish up your week, then come here the next week… oh! Uh… we've been talking, and we want you to try and finish your current week, but the week after next we want to move you to the day shift. Does that sound good?" "Sure, but what will people think when they see a kid working there?" "We'll just uh… have you carry a walkie-talkie, pretend to be a customer. Sound good?" "Sure." "Alright, see ya tomorrow." The phone guy hung up, and I sighed. "Can you say 'Uh' enough times?" I asked myself. I got up and slipped into the kitchen, but nothing seemed wrong. "Whatever, that phone guy's a space cadet to Pluto," I told myself. "Probably the one in charge of keeping the kids off Foxina before." There wasn't much to do, so I checked on Foxina, and found Kid's Cove had gotten a new decor. It looked more… pirate-ish, if that's a word, and a sigh that said, _Don't hurt Foxina, or you'll walk the plank! _It still looked like it was for two-year-olds, which made me nauseous as ever, (I hate little kids. I'm not gonna be a father anytime soon.) but it still looked pirate themed. If the pirate is a female robot fox. So yeah… but Foxina seemed happy. If robots could show those emotions. I was too scared to ask, but I wanted to know how large their A.I.'s were, if they could hold intelligent conversations with each other and people, and show what could be called emotion. "So, I see your new gig is going well." "Oh, Mr. Nightman, it is! I sung and told pirate stories-" "Did any of the toddlers understand what you were saying?" "Well… they didn't really pay attention. The main attraction for Kid's Cove was to tear me up and rebuild me, so they didn't really care. Some of them liked it, though!" "Always looking on the positive, Foxina." "Is there any other way to look at things?" Now, I'm usually happy, or at least I try to be, but if one thing irks me, it's optimists. You may can me a pessimist, but I call myself a realist. But still, that may take some time getting used to. "Well, not everything is all cheery, you know." "That's silly!" "Whatever you say." "You need to be cheered up!" "No, I don't." "Sure you do! Sit down, let me tell you a story!" "Ugh. Fine." I could tell something in her program was making her act like this, but I just sat and waited for it to end. It was a rather good story, however. She told me about how she and her crew found a boatload of treasure, but then got ambushed by another crew of pirates, then had a fight to see how would get the treasure. She fought off all of them, single handedly, and kept the gold and jewels for her and her crew. But, that's not very interesting, so I'll tell you it how she told it.

"So, there I was with my crew, we had found chests and crates filled with gold and silver and gems. We loaded them onto our ship and set sail. While I was in my captains quarters, counting my loot, we were ambushed! A rival gang of pirates wanted our gold, but I wasn't going to let them! The head pirate had already dealt with my crew, and I was the only one left! I drew my sword, and took out all of his crew in five minutes flat! But, the boss still remained. He would stop at nothing to get my loot, and I was the only one to stop him! We fought and fought, and just when he had his sword above me, he said this! '_I'll have that gold no matter what, matey!_' So, I said, 'Have it!" I flicked a gold coin in his face, surprising him! I knocked him overboard, and my crew and I lived happily ever after!"

"Well, Foxina, that was an… interesting story." "Oh, you liked it?" "Yeah, who wrote it?" "Me, of course." "No, who wrote it, then put it into your main frame to tell the kids?" "Me! I spent an hour making that story!" I could say nothing but agree it was good. I didn't get it! did she write it, or… no! What am I, crazy! There's no way she- there's no way IT wrote that! Geez, this stuff is getting to my head! It's a robot, not a person! It has no free will, not brain, no gender, no emotions, jesus tapdancing christ was I crazy! Or I thought. "I just knew you'd like it! The other animatronics weren't too keen on it, but-" "Holy crap, the others!" I nearly yelled, but before I ran out, I told Foxina, "Never repeat what I just said." "What? Holy crap?" "Yes. Never say that in front of the kids." "Okay." I ran to my desk and checked the cameras, and… everyone was out of their spots. I found them in the prize corner, and my heart began pumping again. "Any reason you just sprinted in here at mach 5?" My heart slammed up into my throat when Balloon Boy spoke up. "Don't do that to me, please." "Alright." He left through the vents, which was odd, but with around a dozen robots all somehow conscious, I shook it off. It was only three AM, so I had some time. But, there wasn't much to do. I was starving however, but all I could find was pizza that seemed it was made before I was born. The soft drinks were just as bad. "Why do people pay 7 bucks for tickets to this place?" I coughed to myself, then remembered they came for the animatronics. After wasting my time on the internet with the computer in my office, it finally became six AM. Before I left to go home and faint on my bed for 8 hours, Foxina came up to me. "Uh, Mr. Nightman?" "Yeah?" "See you tonight." "... See ya." This was really odd, taking into account that thing almost… was waiting for me to come back. It was odd, but I was too tired to argue with myself.


End file.
